The Last Laugh
by Foxen Socks
Summary: A look at the Joker.


**A/N Hi guys! Foxen Socks (formerly R.E. Foxen) here. It's been way too long since I last posted, and for that I am so, so sorry. Also, I know I said there'd be a sequel to Mistletoe Mishap, but I started writing it and it was just terrible, so I never finished. Maybe for the Holidays this year. Anyway, read and review. Thanks!**

The Last Laugh

He was always told that the best thing you could give someone was a smile, so that's what he tries to give. He tries hard, so hard, and yet, some days it just all feels so hopeless, so, _so hopeless, _and nobody laughs, and he's a failure, such a _failure, _and he doesn't even know why he tries anymore. He really doesn't.

But he keeps trying because he can't do anything else.

Keeps trying and failing,

And failing,

And failing.

And he really, _really, _doesn't get why he does this, but still he does.

* * *

And then one day_ it_ happens and it all makes sense. All of it, in it's own twisted nonsensical way it makes sense. And _yes_, that's why he kept trying because now, _now_, it's his turn to laugh. Yes, now it's his turn.

But they also always said that if you frown, you frown alone, but if you smile, yes _if you smile, _the _whole world _smiles with you.

And he's always smiling, so therefore everyone else should be too.

So he keeps trying to make them laugh, so that they'll be laughing with him, because really, why shouldn't he spread the cheer. And now especially everything just seems so much funnier.

_So much funnier._

And they laugh. They laugh because he makes them, because he's _funny_.

He's even funnier than everything else that's going on, which is still pretty darn hilarious if you ask him.

In fact, he's so funny that they die laughing. They actually _die laughing_. But they go with a smile, no scratch that, with the broadest grin they've ever worn, which is by far the best way to go.

So he doesn't feel bad.

* * *

But there's always one person he can't make laugh, because they're the person who _never _laughs.

And that's really _just not fair_, because absolutely everybody needs to laugh.

They _need _to.

Just like he does.

So he tries even harder.

He makes his jokes bigger, longer, louder, _funnier. _

But he still doesn't laugh.

So he goes back to wherever it is he's staying this time, whether he wants to or not, and he waits and he plans the next joke, telling himself that this time, _this time_, it'll be enough to make the bat laugh.

But it never is.

* * *

Then the bird showed up. Yes, the little bird, who was so obviously a performer. Not a clown like himself, but a performer none the less.

And the little bird laughed.

Yes he laughed, and he played, and he _joked. _And maybe puns are the lowest form of comedy, but they were still _comedy_ and that was a start.

So then, he decided, why not let the laughing little bird in on the joke. Yes, maybe if he's involved the bat will finally laugh.

But the little bird didn't want to help. No he didn't. He called him crazy and deranged and broke his nose instead _and that wasn't very nice now was it. _

And the bird wasn't laughing. Not at all.

And then of course, _of course,_ the bat showed up.

Of course.

And it went how it always went, like it always does, _every single time it happens_, and he wonders how many times Batsy has broken the three joke rule.

* * *

And the next time they meet the bird is laughing again and _that's good isn't it?_ Except, no, no, _no it's not_, because that little bird broke his nose and it hurt and he wants to break his face for it.

And his arms.

And his legs.

And his _neck._

That little bird no longer deserves to laugh.

_But doesn't everybody?_

Yes, he thinks, everybody _but that bird._

Yet, this time, _this time_, finally, it goes a little differently because this time _they're_ making the joke, and when he finally gets thrown back into Arkham, _ home sweet Arkham, _ he could've sworn he saw the bat's face twitch into the smallest of smiles.

And, well good, he's learning.

* * *

And he just sits in his cell and laughs.

And laughs.

And laughs.

Because it's still his turn, and it will be forever and ever and ever and he doesn't want to waste a minute so he keeps laughing.

Because the game has begun.

Yes, the game has finally begun and it's his turn to play, his time to shine, and he laughs because he will get out, _yes he will, _and then, _then, _he'll show them what real comedy is.

He will indeed.

And even if he doesn't; even if he's finally been locked up for good, and he's stuck here for the rest of eternity, _which he won't be, no, he won't be_, he keeps laughing.

Because he knows that if he keeps going and never stops, _never ever, _if he keeps laughing like he has and is and will, then eventually, _eventually, _there will be no one else left.

And then,

_Then,_

He'll have the last laugh.


End file.
